the_sims_royalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince William Henry of Worcester
Prince William Henry, The Duke of Worcester was the eldest son of The Prince George, The Duke of Worcester and his wife Henrietta. He was thus, through his father an older grandson of Queen Anne I of Wessex . William preformed few duties on behalf of his cousin, King George II of Wessex and prefered a quiet life away from the Royal court. At the time of his death he was 14th in the Line of Succession to the Welsh Throne. He was succeeded to the title of "Duke of Worcester" by his eldest son, Prince William Philip, The Duke of Worcester. William Philip would later serve as the Governor General of Middlesex under King George III of Wessex and later King William III of Wessex. Early Life Prince William Henry was born at Kent Palace in his father's apartments. His parents were The Prince George, The Duke of Worcester, the second eldest son of Queen Anne I, and Princess Henrietta of Anjou, The Duchess of Worcester. He was recognized as a Prince of the Blood at the Chapel Royal. His godparents being his paternal uncle by marriage, Augustus, The Duke of Hanover; his uncle, The Crown Prince William; and his paternal aunt Mary Catherine, The Duchess of Hanover. As a grandchild of the sovereign he was styled His Royal Highness and given the territorial designation of Worcester. At birth he was sixth in the line of succession to the Welsh throne. William Henry grew up between his parents home at Kent Palace and the Royal Lodge, which was gifted to his father by Queen Anne. William would have only one younger brother, Prince James of Worcester. The two were educated privately together at their home by famed historian Lucas Belgrade. Life and Marriage He initially wished for active service in the military, but his temperment and health proved insufficient. He found work in the private sector and thus preformed few duties on behalf of the Crown. William served as the best man at his brother, Prince James’ wedding to Princess Caroline of Carthage. Later in his career he was appointed Warden of the Great Park by King William II, gaining the posts official residence at Cranbourne Lodge. William Henry would hold the post into his old age. He later married Princess Georgina of St. Germans at his father's home at The Royal Lodge. Prince William Henry and Maria lived at Cranbourne Lodge, in the Great Park, and had three children all of whom were styled Highness and given the territorial designation of Worcester as the great grandchildren of a Welsh sovereign. William Henry and Georgina's were surprised that there first pregnancy resulted in twin boys. They were the second set of twins of their generation. The boys were named Prince William Philip and Prince Leopold. They were recognized as a Princes of the Blood one month after there birth. There godparents were Princess Caroline of Catherage (her paternal aunt) and Edward, The Prince of St. Germans (her maternal uncle). William Henry and Maria's last pregnancy resulted in triplets:Princess Sofia Matilda of Worcester; Prince Alistair of Worcester; and Princess Caroline of Worcester. With the outbreak of the Franco-Anglo War, William Henry hoped to be given a post in the army as a general or created Governor General of Barnstable, but King William II refused. He made a request _. As the fourth person in the line of succession who was a young adult or older at the time, William Henry was for some time the Counsellor of State during the later reign of William II. During this time he personally represented to the King and Crown Prince George when either were out of the country on tour at official engagements. Later Life After the death of William's father, The Prince George of Wessex, The Duke of Worcester, William became the third highest ranking Royal Duke in the royal family, behind The Crown Prince George of Wessex, as the Duke of Lancaster, and his cousin The Prince Philip, The Duke of Chelsea. The new Duke of Worcester began to preform a larger number of public engagements and participate more in court life. He continued his post as Warrden of the Great Park _. Issue